


Tattoos

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I said I've been thinking about getting a tattoo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from tumblr. Based on this otp prompt: 
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100110355761/imagine-your-otp-laying-in-bed-together-and
> 
> Rei's opinions on tattoos are not my opinions on tattoos.
> 
> I don't care about titles if that's not obvious.

“What if I said I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo?”

Rei had to twist and crane his neck to properly see Rin’s face from where he was snuggled up to his side, lowering his book into his lap. “I’d say that it’s stupid, tattoo needles can be unsanitary and you’ll hate it when you get older and it starts to stretch and fade.”

Rin gave a “Rei you are a complete killjoy” sigh and lowered his phone to look at his boyfriend. “I think it’ll be fine. I want one. I’ll make extra sure they sterilize the needle.”

“It’s your decision,” said Rei, sounding petulant, “but I hope you at least take time to think about what design you’re getting. It’s not something that should be a rash decision.”

“I _have_ been thinking about it,” Rin snapped, sounding equally as petulant. Rei raised an eyebrow.

“You have? What do you want?”

Silence fell over them a moment. Rin looked away, running his fingers up and down Rei’s arm.

Finally, he answered, “Your name.”

Another silence.

Rei started sniggering, then laughing outright, clamping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

“A-are you _laughing_ at me!?”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just… that’s such a terrible idea!”

“How is it terrible!?”

Rei cleared his throat, calming the giggles. “Besides how ridiculously tacky that is? I mean, how do you think _I’d_ feel, having to look at it all the time?” He shook his head. “What if I don’t like the writing style? What if they _misspell_ it?” He shuddered.

“Your name’s not _that_ hard. But if you want, you can watch them to make sure no misspellings occur.”

“As much as I’d love to watch someone scar up your skin with a needle,” said Rei, voice dripping with sarcasm, “there’s still other problems. I mean, what if we break up?”

Rin stiffened. “Are you saying you _want_ to break up with me?”

Rei sighed. “Don’t be an idiot. You know that isn’t what I meant.”

“ _You_ just said-“

“I’m just saying, we’re both young, we’re going to be long distance for awhile after you graduate, things happen. I’m just being practical!”

Rin was scowling at the wall. He pulled his arm from around Rei’s shoulders and folded it across his chest instead, shifting away until his back was turned a little to his boyfriend.

Rei sighed again. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt. Sometimes, he still had a hard time knowing what he should and shouldn’t say.

An uncomfortable silence reigned over them for a solid two minutes, Rei staring at his book without reading it while Rin went back to scrolling through his phone. 

Then, Rei got an idea.

He rolled onto his side and rummaged around in his nightstand drawer. When he sat back up, he noticed Rin watching him curiously, only to turn his face back to the wall when Rei looked at him.

“Give me your arm.”

“No.”

Rei ignored him, grabbing Rin’s arm and tugging it toward him. Rin fought back, and they tug-of-warred over his arm for a bit before Rin finally gave in and let Rei pull it over, scowling at the wall and snapping, “There, happy?”

He shivered when he felt the cool felt tip of a sharpie touch his arm. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a tattoo,” said Rei simply. “Don’t peek.”

Rin didn’t _peek_ , but he did look at Rei’s determined face in blatant confusion. “Huh?”

“If you decide you like it, you can get one just like it,” Rei explained, hovering one hand protectively over his creation. “Okay… there. You can look.”

Eyebrows still raised, Rin looked down at his forearm to see the “tattoo.”

_Property of Rei Ryugazaki_

“FUCK THAT!” he snapped, but Rei noticed his eyes looked a lot lighter than a moment ago.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked, feigning hurt, and Rin rolled his eyes.

“I hate it and I hate you,” he said, and Rei laughed, rolling to kneel over Rin, one hand and knee on either side of him.

“No you don’t.”

Rin huffed a laugh before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
